


Fanmix for Bright Hair About The Bone

by creativelivings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativelivings/pseuds/creativelivings





	Fanmix for Bright Hair About The Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 

**Cover Art by Patties92**

 

01\. ‘The Night We Met’ by Lord Huron (4.22) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU)

02\. ‘Karma Police’ by Radiohead (4.37) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uYWYWPc9HU)

03\. ‘In This Shirt’ by The Irrepressibles (Röyksopp Remix) (10.37) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KF38ucdMSmc)

04\. ‘Fresh Blood’ by Eels (4.24) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4Qp1TEKswQ%20)

05\. ‘TV on the Radio’ by DLZ (3.48) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-elLcYabJIo)

06\. ‘Baby Did A Bad Bad Thing’ by Chris Isaak (2.55) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPZQ7ZLy3MI)

07\. ‘Breezeblocks’ by Alt-J (3.46) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVeMiVU77wo)

08\. ‘Between the Bars’ by Elliot Smith (2.17) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPD-a1FjUtU%20)

09\. ‘Hurt’ by Johnny Cash (3.50) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt1Pwfnh5pc)

10\. ‘Me And The Devil’ by Gil Scott-Heron (5.14) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OET8SVAGELA)

11\. ‘Elastic Heart’ by Sia (5.07) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWZGAExj-es)

12\. ‘Mad World’ by Jennifer Ann (4.02) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OiazzA5i8U)

13\. ‘Only You’ by Yazoo (3.11) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIiyT67Sjbg%20)

14\. ‘My Mind’ by Sweet Velvet (5.57) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOey6bue4k8)

15\. ‘Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby’ by Cigarettes After Sex (4.46) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2LQdh42neg)

16\. ‘Beautiful Crime’ by Tamer (4.22) Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSb2UJqrtd4)


End file.
